tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Percy's Predicament
Percy's Predicament is the twentieth episode of the second season. In the US it first aired on the "Mister Moose's Fun Time" episode, "Art Appreciation Day" on Fox Family. Plot Daisy's time on the Island of Sodor is going badly for everyone concerned. Not only is she frightened of bulls and cows, she remains lazy, bad-tempered, stubborn, and refuses to do jobs she does not want to do. Percy grumpily shunts trucks one day, as Toby pulls in noticing Daisy has once again refused to take the milk wagon, forcing Percy to make a special trip with it after his normal work is done. Wanting to help, Toby offers to take the milk if Percy fetches his trucks from the quarry in return. Their crews agree to this and Percy sets off. Percy goes to the quarry to fetch the trucks. Having never been there before, he starts enjoying himself by ordering the trucks about. The trucks do not take kindly to a stranger entering the quarry and giving orders, and vote to pay Percy out. While running along, Percy whistles to the conductor to pin down his brakes only for the trucks to push him along. The signalman is too late to switch Percy into the runaway siding and Percy crashes into a brake van, destroying it and perching himself on top of the remains of a freight car. The next day, Toby and Daisy help clear up the mess and Sir Topham Hatt arrives to speak to Percy, telling him that now the branch line will have to be run with only Toby and a Diesel, leaving him in an awkward predicament. Percy, very much stuck in his own predicament, understands fully what he means. Sir Topham Hatt also scolds Daisy for her laziness and is close to sending her away. Daisy is left feeling ashamed of herself, but Sir Topham Hatt has decided to give her another chance given how hard she worked after Percy's accident. Daisy is happy and promises to work hard with Toby's help. Knowing Toby has a lot of experience with running a branch line, Sir Topham Hatt is satisfied. The next day, Thomas returns from the works and is happily reunited with Annie and Clarabel while Percy is sent away to be repaired. All the engines are now friends and Daisy learns a lot from Toby, leading her to become a really useful engine. Characters * Percy * Toby * Daisy * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * The Policeman (cameo) Locations * Crocks Scrap Yard * Anopha Quarry * Elsbridge * The Carriage Shed * The Quarry Tramroad Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Branch Line Engines. * Stock footage from Percy Runs Away and Percy and Harold is used. * The small truck wears the Spiteful Brake Van's angry face. * A deleted photo shows that Thomas came back just before Toby was coupled up to Percy's flatbed. * In the English version, the sign says "All trains stop to pin down brakes." In the Welsh version, it says "Stop every train to wait." In the Norwegian version, it says "To all trains stop the brakes must be checked." However, the Norwegian sign wasn't used in the episode, only in a VHS trailer, and in the episode, the narrator just said "Stop! All brakes must be checked!" Goofs * Percy's trucks' faces continuously disappear and reappear. * When the narrator says "Percy had never been to the quarry before," he shunts four trucks together and there is a gap between the last two trucks and the brake van, but in the very next scene, a fifth truck appears and the brake van is now behind the last truck. * When the first truck says "Pay Percy out!" it's face is on the back end. * When Percy passes the signalbox, his brake van changes. * Just before Percy crashes into the brake van, a stone used to lift Percy on top of the trucks is seen on the track that the brake van is on. * Percy's cab reveals part of the motor casting after the accident, during the panning shot from Toby to Daisy to Percy. * The brake van is already broken before Percy destroys it. * After the accident, the van behind Toby has a face, but in a deleted scene, it does not have a face. * When Thomas couples up to Annie and Clarabel his driver is facing the back. However, when Thomas puffs away, his driver is still looking back. * Because stock footage from Percy and Harold is used, Percy's load of gravel changes into stone slabs. * When the narrator says "'Come along,' puffed Percy," the truck on the right of the screen does not have a chain on his hook. * Percy only has half of his screw-link coupling. * Percy is smiling when he cries "Help! Help!" Quote :"What Toby doesn't know about branch line problems isn't worth knowing. Our Toby is an experienced engine." - Sir Topham Hatt Merchandise * Buzz Books - Percy's Predicament * Magazine Stories - Percy's Predicament * Ladybird Books - Daisy & Percy's Predicament & Woolly Bear * My Thomas Story Library - Daisy (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:PercysPredicament1986titlecard.png|Original UK title card File:PercysPredicamentUKtitlecard.jpg|1991 UK title card File:Percy'sPredicamentremasteredtitlecard.png|Remastered title card File:Percy'sPredicamentrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card File:Percy'sPredicament1993titlecard.jpg|Original US title card File:Percy'sPredicamentUStitlecard.jpg|2001 US title card File:Percy'sPredicamentSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:Percy'sPredicament(episode)GermanTitleCard.jpg|German Title Card File:Percy'sPredicamentUkrainianTitleCard.jpg|Ukrainian Title card File:NewFileofPercy'sPredicamentJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:PercysPredicamentWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:Percy'sPredicamentKoreanTitleCard.PNG|Korean Title Card File:Percy'sPredicament1.png File:Percy'sPredicament2.png File:Percy'sPredicament3.png File:Percy'sPredicament4.png File:Percy'sPredicament5.png File:Percy'sPredicament6.png|Toby File:Percy'sPredicament7.png File:Percy'sPredicament8.png|Percy at the quarry File:Percy'sPredicament9.png File:Percy'sPredicament10.png File:Percy'sPredicament11.png File:Percy'sPredicament12.png File:Percy'sPredicament13.png|The spiteful brake van's face on a truck File:Percy'sPredicament14.png File:Percy'sPredicament15.png File:Percy'sPredicament16.png File:Percy'sPredicament17.png File:Percy'sPredicament18.png File:Percy'sPredicament19.png File:Percy'sPredicament20.png|Pin Down Brake sign File:Percy'sPredicament20(Welsh).jpg|Pin Down Brake sign is translated into Welsh File:Percy'sPredicament20(Norwegian).png|Pin Down Brake sign is translated into Norwegian File:PercyRunsAway26.png|Stock footage File:Percy'sPredicament21.png File:PercyandHarold16.png|Stock footage File:PercyandHarold031.png|Stock footage File:Percy'sPredicament22.png File:Percy'sPredicament23.png File:Percy'sPredicament24.png File:Percy'sPredicament25.png|Percy and the brake van File:Percy'sPredicament26.png File:Percy'sPredicament27.png File:Percy'sPredicament28.png File:Percy'sPredicament29.png File:Percy'sPredicament30.png File:Percy'sPredicament31.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:Percy'sPredicament32.png File:Percy'sPredicament33.png File:Percy'sPredicament34.png|Daisy and Sir Topham Hatt File:Percy'sPredicament35.png File:Percy'sPredicament36.png|Daisy File:Percy'sPredicament37.png File:Percy'sPredicament38.png File:Percy'sPredicament39.png File:Percy'sPredicament40.png|Annie and Clarabel File:Percy'sPredicament41.png|Thomas File:Percy'sPredicament42.png File:Percy'sPredicament54.png File:Percy'sPredicament27.JPG File:Percy'sPredicament50.png File:Percy'sPredicament52.jpg File:Percy'sPredicament26.JPG|Toby and Percy File:Percy'sPredicament57.png File:Percy'sPredicament28.JPG File:Percy'sPredicament58.png File:Percy'sPredicament25.jpg File:Percy'sPredicament30.JPG|Deleted Scene File:Percy'sPredicament29.JPG File:Percy'sPredicament53.jpg|Deleted Scene File:Percy'sPredicament.jpg|Credit goes to Ian of SiF for sharing this image File:Percy'sPredicament31.JPG Merchandise Gallery File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDaisy.png|2005 Book File:Daisy2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Book File:Percy'sPredicamentBuzzBook.png|Buzz Book File:Percy'sPredicamentJapaneseBuzzBook.jpeg|Japanese Buzz book File:Ladybirdbook13.JPG|Daisy & Percy's Predicament & Woolly Bear Episode File:Percy's Predicament - British narration|UK Narration File:Percy's Predicament - American narration|US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:The Railway Series adaptations